The Secret of the How Leopards Got Their Spots
by Princess Serafina
Summary: How I think leopards earned their spots


Long ago deep in a forest lions, tigers, and leopards lived in peace, wild and free. Living in small groups of two or three. However, one day a fight broke out over the food supply. Many cats died, but a few lived. The voices of the cats that died spoke to the cats who survived. Their message was clear; join together or die. So began the Clans Lion, Tiger, and Leopardclans.

Many moons after the great battle, all three clans meet at the four trees where the battle took place. The trees were fallen warriors watching over the clans. Each clan had a marking that cats in that clan had. Lions had beautiful manes. Tigers had cool stripes. Leopards had nothing, just plain color pelts and a tail as long as the river flowing though the forest, for they were tree Climbers.

The gathering begins. Goldenstar, the leader of Lionclan announced her clan's news first.

"Lionclan has two kits, we have plenty of food," called Goldenstar from the high rock.

"Tigerclan has six kits, but we don't have enough food to the whole clan," called Firestar from the high rock.

"Follow us to our camp after the gathering and take some food back to your camp to feed your clan," said Goldenstar to Firestar.

"Thank you, Goldenstar," meowed Firestar.

"And come to our camp too. We have no kits or elders, so we have more than enough food if you need more," called Sunstar of Leopardclan "both of your clans."

"Starclan honors your kindness for taking care of all the clan as well as your own," said Firestar and Goldenstar together.

"Well, Starclan the clan of our ancestors said we needed to join together to survive. So, we must help each other," meowed Sunstar.

"Why are you helping them? They never help us, ever!" said Mistytail the deputy of Leopardclan.

"Mistytail, Starclan said we must work together." meowed Sunstar calmly.

"So, Starclan never helps us either! So, why should we listen to them?" asked Mistytail.

"Because we are guided and watched over by Starclan." meowed Sunstar.

Just then clouds covered the full moon. All the cats at the gathering gasped.

"Oh no, Starclan doesn't like this at all." meowed Sunstar nervously.

"This gathering is over." called Goldenstar.

"Starclan doesn't like us arguing at a gathering. This is a peaceful meeting not a battle." said Leafpelt Medicine cat of Leopardclan.

Meanwhile, Mistytail grabs two kits. One from Lionclan and one from Tigerclan.

"Meow, Meow." cried the kits as Mistytail lead them away.

"Quiet, and I'll give you some food." growled Mistytail.

"Mouse?" asked the kits.

"Yes, now quiet!" answered Mistytail.

"Yay" cheered the kits.

"Grr, don't you know the meaning of be quiet?" asked Mistytail.

"Ops." meowed the kits.

Suddenly, both of the kits' mothers notice that one of their kits are missing, and immediately start looking for their kits. Lillyheart, the mother of kit from Tigerclan spots Mistytail sneaking off with the two missing kits, and immediately alerts all three leaders. The leaders leapt off the high rock to discuss what to do.

"Leopardclan should be banished to the deepest, darkest part of the forest for one moon, unable to speak to each other." said Sunstar.

"This is your clan we are talking about." said Goldenstar.

"I know," snapped Sunstar "But we should punish my clan the same way we punished Tigerclan was when they stole a kit from Lionclan."

"I agree." meowed Firestar.

"Me too." muttered Goldenstar.

Firestar, Goldenstar, and Sunstar leapt up on to high rock.

"All three leaders have agreed that Leopardclan shall be banished to the deepest, darkest part of the forest, for one moon." announced Firestar.

"Leopardclan follow me." called Sunstar, as she leapt off the high rock.

And, with that Leopardclan walked into the forest and spread out amongst the trees.

At the end of the moon Lionclan and Tigerclan meet at four trees waiting for Leopardclan to arrive. Suddenly, out of the forest, came Sunstar followed by the rest of her clan. All the cats at the gathering gasped at the beautiful dapple patterns on their pelts. Each Leopard had hunted and lived in a different part of the forest, therefore, each Leopard had a different pattern.

From that day on all leopards had dapple patterns similar to those of the Leopards that came out of that forest.


End file.
